Feelings for you
by Jade Andrade
Summary: Meu mundo está caindo, sim, eu Ronald Weasley estou extremamente apaixonado por Hermione Granger e sabe o que mais? Ela está namorando meu melhor amigo, sim aquele mesmo da cicatriz Harry Potter.


**Disclaimer: Antes que me esqueça os personagens não me pertencem, mas sim a tia Jo, Warner Bros e editora Rocco e blábláblá. (sem fins lucrativos).**

Meu mundo está caindo, sim, eu Ronald Weasley estou extremamente apaixonado por Hermione Granger e sabe o que mais? Ela está namorando meu melhor amigo, sim aquele mesmo da cicatriz Harry Potter.

Eu tentei conquistá-la, na verdade me declarei para a morena, mas como sempre Harry havia chegado primeiro. Ele sempre conseguia as coisas que eu queria, sua fama, mulheres ao seus pés, reconhecimento, era ótimo em DCAT, e havia conseguido participar do torneio tribuxo coisa que eu queria mais do que tudo e agora por fim de tudo, ele também a tinha.

**Flash Back.**

_Eu estava nervoso minhas mãos suando demais, iria finalmente me declarar para minha melhor amiga._

_Ela veio em minha direção, estava sentado perto do lago onde pedi em um bilhete para que me encontra-se, no mesmo dizia que era algo que não poderia esperar mais por que simplesmente não aguentava mais ficar perto sem beijá-la, abraçá-la, tocá-la e a chamar de minha Hermione mal sabia que ela já era de outra pessoa._

_Ela estava perfeita com um vestido roxo claro que destacava bem suas curvas, um salto não muito alto preto, e os cabelos estavam soltos voando com forme o vento batia neles._

_Estava simplesmente perfeita... Foi então que percebi algo que não estava lá na hora que ela chegou à comemoração de cinco anos de queda do lorde das trevas..._

_Um anel que parecia mais uma aliança e estava reluzindo junto ao seu sorriso._

_Meu sorriso morreu no rosto, ela chegou e perguntou: - Oi Ron, o que queria falar para mim?_

_- Eu... Eu...- engoli em seco, passava as mãos na roupa tentando secar o suor delas - Hermione sei que você deve não sentir nada alem de amizade por mim mas tenho que dizer que eu amo você._

_Ela arregalou os olhos em choque e ficou quieta – Hermione fala algo, por favor._

_- Ron me perdoa – ela olhou para mim como se lamenta-se - Mas eu amo você só como amigo e estou namorando com o Harry – ela disse me fitando com pena._

_Meu coração parecia ter parado de bater, estava sentindo meu peito afundar e tudo parecia desabando à minha volta. _

_Eu dei um pequeno sorriso para disfarçar – Ah, certo boa sorte para vocês._

_- Obrigada Ron e espero que isso não afete nossa amizade – ela disse antes de dar um abraço em mim._

_Eu retribui e falei – Não vai._

_Mas sabia que não era verdade._

_Ela sorriu e caminhou até o castelo novamente onde eu vi Harry a esperando com um sorriso nos lábios, ele sempre a teve só que tinha a mínima esperança que ele não a quisesse então ela seria minha, mas mero engano._

**Fim do Flash Back. **

Hoje estou indo à casa de ambos para termos nos três uma tarde juntos, uma tarde só do trio mas isso não me deixa aliviado – ao contrario-, me deixa deveras mal só de vê-la com ele, imagine passar uma tarde toda com os dois se tocando, abraçando, beijando na minha frente, eles imaginam que eu tenha a esquecido mas mal sabiam que eu morria um pouquinho sempre que os via juntos.

Cheguei na casa deles -que os meu dois melhores amigos tinham comprado um pouco depois de anunciarem o namoro-, não toquei a campainha e esse foi o meu erro, quando aparatei lá dentro –na sala mais precisamente-, vi a cena que nunca mais sairia de minha mente tinha sido gravada a fogo.

Ele estava sentado no sofá com Hermione sentada em seu colo de frente para ele, ambos estavam sem a parte de cima da roupa, se beijando com ardor.

Senti meu coração parar ao ver aquela cena, saí dali rapidamente antes que uns dos dois me vissem, e aparatei em casa, arrumei minhas coisas e sai de Londres sem dizer para ninguém aonde fui.

era melhor ir embora logo antes que eles resolvessem casar e aquela cena tinha sido o maximo que eu iria aguentar.

Meu mundo definitivamente tinha caído.

FIM

N/A: eu sei que está muito ruim essa fanfic mais só fiz porque queria ver o rony sofrer ç_ç kkkk e como não tinha um nome eu inventei esse que tá um lixo tb, bjs k.


End file.
